Lisez vous Barbara Cartland?
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS - Boys vs Girls


**Disclaimer**

**Je ne possède en rien les personnages du Mentaliste**

**Remerciements**

**Merci, merci, merci pour tous vos commentaires et vos réponses... Ca fait toujours très plaisir...  
**

**Commentaire**

**Le coup classique du "boys vs girls" avec un petit "twist"...**

**Ne jetez pas de tomates, c'est pour rire...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

- C'est elle… Pas toute seule mais c'est elle le cerveau…

Jane avait parlé d'une voix ferme.

Derrière la vitre sans tain, l'épouse de M. Johan Hammer, décédé de son état, attendait qu'on vienne l'interroger. Elle semblait plutôt à l'aise dans la pièce sans fenêtres. Elle s'était remaquillé, avait vérifié ses mails sur son smartphone puis avait ouvert un magazine qu'elle avait tiré de son sac.

Jane et Lisbon la regardait depuis la pièce adjacente.

- Alors c'est elle ? Fit la jeune femme. Et qu'est-ce qui vous le fait dire ? Une preuve imparable ?

Jane la regarda comme si elle avait répondu « bleu » à « quelle est la couleur du cheval blanc du Général Lee ?». Il finit par sourire.

- Je le sais… c'est tout….

- Merci, Jane… mais il va m'en falloir un peu plus…

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Lisbon… rappelez-moi les principaux mobiles possibles dans un cas de meurtre ?

- L'argent, l'amour, la jalousie…

Jane levait ses doigts au fur et à mesure que Lisbon égrainait sa liste. Il l'interrompit.

- Et vous ne trouvez pas que Madame Hammer remplit toute les conditions ?

- Certes… mais cela ne fait pas d'elle une meurtrière pour autant…

- Regardez-la, Lisbon… Elle vient de perdre son mari, on la fait…

- Non... VOUS la faites venir au poste… D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'on en reparle…

- Mouiii…

- « procédure » ? Vous connaissez le terme… on le trouve à « p » dans le dico…

- Lisbooonn…

- Si elle est coupable… je dis bien « si »… Et si elle a un bon avocat, ce dont je ne doute pas, il peut faire sauter toute notre enquête pour vice de forme…

Jane prit Lisbon par les épaules et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

- Vous ai-je déjà déçue ?

- Dois-je vraiment vous répondre ? Je ne suis pas sûre que vous aimiez ce que j'ai à dire…

Il lui sourit.

- Ce que vous pouvez être garce des fois…

- Je prends ça comme un compliment, Jane.

Un léger rictus se forma sur les lèvres de Lisbon. _Et paf ! Bien envoyé, ma vieille_ ! Elle reprit.

- Bon, Jane… on y va puisqu'elle est là…

- On a le temps… On a le temps… regardez-la… C'est très instructif…

Madame Hammer faisait semblant de lire Cosmopolitan, rejetant régulièrement en arrière sa masse de cheveux blonds platine.

- Elle sait qu'on l'observe… Dit Jane. Inconsciemment, elle flirte avec nous…

- Et c'est un expert qui parle, hein ?

- Ce que vous êtes taquine aujourd'hui, Lisbon… mauvaise nuit ?

- Non… c'est juste de la psychologie à trois balles… Avec cette bonne femme, on va finir avec un procès aux fesses… Bon allez, on y va…

Lisbon s'approcha de la porte de sortie.

- De la « psychologie à trois balles » ? Vous frisez l'insulte, Lisbon… Vous lisez Barbara Cartland ?

La jeune femme avait posé une main sur la poignée mais laissa son geste en suspend. Elle se tourna vers Jane.

- Euhh… non… et vous ?

- Ca m'arrive…

Elle ne put réprimer un éclat de rire.

- Vous ? Lire Barbara Cartland ? Laissez-moi rire !

Ce qu'elle fit de plus belle. Jane ne fut pas froissé par la réaction de Lisbon. Au contraire, il rit lui aussi.

- Quoi ? Je vous assure, Lisbon… Vous apprenez énormément de choses sur les femmes en lisant Barbara Cartland…

Lisbon s'appuya contre la porte. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux et son ventre se tordait dans tous les sens.

- Jane… mon pauvre Jane… Si… Si… Si votre expérience des femmes provient de Barbara Cartland… C'est comme si vous aviez appris la guitare avec quelqu'un à qui il manque un doigt…

- Django Reinhardt jouait avec deux doigts en moins, vous savez… très mauvaise comparaison… Si vous permettez…

Lisbon essuya ses yeux.

- Soyons sérieux Jane… c'est quoi cette histoire…

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je tirais ma connaissance des héroïnes de Barbara Cartland…

- Et vous dites quoi alors ?

- Qu'on en apprend beaucoup sur les femmes en général _parce qu'elles_ lisent Barbara Cartland.

Lisbon était redevenue sérieuse tout à coup. Jane savait qu'appuyer sur le bouton marqué « féminisme » la ferait bondir. Le rouge était monté au front de Lisbon.

- Oh ? Alors ?

Jane avait appuyé à son tour son épaule au mur. Un vague sourire traversait ses lèvres, un sourire carnassier.

- Alors, quoi ? fit-il en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, cela ne vous intéresse pas… vous ne lisez pas de romans à l'eau de rose ? Donc vous êtes hors statistiques… Allez… on y va…

Il fit mine de vouloir sortir et posa sa main sur celle de Lisbon, restée à la poignée. Elle la recouvra de sa main libre, enserrant celle de Jane. Elle s'avança légèrement vers lui. Ils se frôlaient presque. Elle parlait entre ses dents.

- Nooon… ça m'intéresse, Jane… Admettons que je lise des romans à l'eau de rose, comme vous dites… que je fasse partie des statistiques…

Jane fit un pas en arrière. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

- Bon… et bien disons que ce genre de littérature véhicule les clichés longtemps réservés au conte de fées… seulement… il y a plus de sexe…

- Et vous faites votre idée des femmes sur çà ?

- Oh, non bien sûr… mais avouez qu'on vous lave le cerveau toutes petites avec les poupées, le rose, le prince charmant et tout et tout… Alors, j'imagine que quand vous entrez dans la vraie vie et qu'on vous explique que ce n'est pas comme cela que cela marche… vous êtes déçue…

- Je ne lis pas ces romans… fit Lisbon boudeuse.

Jane sentait la colère monter en sa collègue. Elle continua.

- Parce que vous croyez, vous, les bonshommes… qu'avec vos soldats, c'est mieux ?

- Moui…

- J'aimerais voir ça, tiens…

- De tous petits, on vous apprend que la vie est violente et que vous pouvez mourir à tout moment… pour de bonnes ou de mauvaises raisons…

- C'est débile…

- C'est peut-être débile mais finalement, on vous apprend que chaque jour qui passe… est un jour de plus gagné sur la mort… C'est l'apprentissage du stoïcisme d'une certaine façon…

- C'est débile…

- En revanche, c'est pas un argument, çà…

- Je m'y tiens… C'est débile… Et le rêve qu'est-ce que vous en faites ?

- Le rêve ? Celui d'une vie brillante et pleine de gloire… vous connaissez le poème ? « là, tout n'est qu'ordre et beauté / Luxe, calme et volupté »… un bon nombre de femmes tombe de haut quand le premier imbécile venu leur colle leur première beigne…

- Je suis bien placée pour le savoir… je suis flic… vous vous rappelez ?

- Et c'est pour cela ?

- Et c'est pour cela… quoi ?

Jane fit un geste de la tête vers la grande vitre derrière laquelle Madame Hammer avait été rejoint par son professeur de sport.

- Et c'est pour cela que lorsqu'on vient d'une petite ville du Kansas, qu'on arrive à mettre le grappin sur un vieillard plein aux as et qu'on tombe dans les bras de son prof de sport… la mort n'est jamais très loin…

Il remit sa main sur celles de Lisbon et compléta le demi-tour nécessaire à la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. Il laissa un grand sourire éclairer son visage.

- Vous comprenez, Lisbon, pourquoi c'est intéressant de lire Barbara Cartland ? Allez, vous venez ? Ils sont à point maintenant…

.

**FIN**


End file.
